El Caso Fénix
by Milaeryn
Summary: Londres, 1890. Lo que comenzará por un simple presagio de Sherlock, se convertirá en su peor pesadilla. Una oleada de sobrenaturales crímenes azota Londres. Pero... ¿qué descubrirá el detective aparte del autor de tales hechos? Quizá... ¿sus verdaderos sentimientos? Sherlock/OC
1. Prólogo

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola, lectores! Este fanfic de Sherlock será en 1890. Por cambiar un poco, he decidido poner algo más sobre el Sherlock clásico. Los que hayáis leído los libros o visto otras películas o series lo entenderéis. **

**En este fanfic habrá algunos Original Character (OC), y villanos conocidos de los libros clásicos de Sherlock Holmes. Se mantienen a Benedict Cumberbatch y a Martin Freeman como descripciones físicas de Sherlock y Watson. ¡Espero que os agrade! Un beso, disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Londres, diciembre de 1890**

Aquella noche, Sherlock Holmes no consiguió conciliar el sueño. No supo si era por la tormenta implacable que casi chocaba con los cristales de su residencia. Creyó encontrar la explicación de su insomnio en la soledad del 221B de Baker Street. Watson se había mudado haría unos meses, y al detective le costó adaptarse a la soledad. Pero, ninguna de esas teorías le sirvió, aquello que apartaba a Holmes del sueño, era ni más ni menos que un _presagio_.

"Sabía que me olvidaba de algo." – dijo casi para sí mismo cuando se percató del fuego encendido de la chimenea.

Finalmente, el detective decidió levantarse. Colocó su violín sobre su hombro, deseaba escuchar música en sus oídos, hacer resonar las cuerdas del instrumento con el arco, pero, tampoco quería comunicar de su insomnio a toda la calle Baker.

Por ello, sólo se limitó a raspar las cuerdas con los dedos, variando entre melodías ascendentes y descendentes. Sherlock sólo realizaba aquello cuando tenía que vaciar su mente, no comprendió de qué debía vaciar su mente si hasta la fecha no había tenido ningún caso importante. El detective cerró los ojos, concentrándose en la melodía, y de pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de entrada en el piso de abajo.

Escuchó a la señora Hudson abrir la puerta, y Gladstone, el rechoncho bulldog inglés del detective, se despertó de su letargo, olisqueando la presencia de alguien familiar.

"¿Qué sucede?" – se escuchó la voz preocupada de la mujer.

"Debo ver al señor Holmes… _ahora_, es importante. _Muy importante_." – se escuchó otra voz masculina desde la lejanía.

Holmes no tardó ni dos segundos en deducir que se trataba de Clarke, uno de los pocos policías de Scotland Yard que más solían agradarle. Reconoció el aligerado sonido de sus pasos, subiendo las escaleras hasta su habitación, además de su firme pero a la vez tartamuda voz cuando conversó con la señora Hudson.

El policía tocó la puerta tres veces, y cuando entró en la habitación de Holmes, vio que el detective se encontraba más que despierto.

"¡Señor Holmes! ¿Aún despierto a estas horas?"

"Eso me temo, amigo… y tú, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"

Sherlock cazó al segundo la expresión de Clarke: ceño fruncido, mofletes hendidos y con tensión, su bigote de un ligero pelirrojo permanecía inmóvil sobre unos labios endurecidos en una línea... Un gesto mezclado entre preocupación, y _horror_, que él mismo, jamás había visto en el medio veterano policía. Entonces, Sherlock pensó para sí mismo, que el presagio que le había quitado el sueño no tardaría en convertirse una realidad.

"Es una lástima que hoy no haya dormido debidamente, señor Holmes, puedo asegurar que con aquello que he presenciado…" – su voz se volvió profunda.

Sherlock Holmes sonrió sarcásticamente.

"Tardaréis en volver a conciliar el sueño." – completó el policía.

"Vaya, eso es un _mal augurio_, compañero." – se lamentó – "Pongámonos en marcha cuanto antes."

El detective desconocía por completo que alguien insospechado resurgirá de las cenizas para atormentarle, con más astucia, preparación y todo un juego para el intelecto, que resolverá en compañía de nuevos e inesperados personajes.

_Lo que comenzó como un simple mal presagio, se convertirá en su peor pesadilla._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el prólogo? Dentro de poco subiré el primer capítulo! Espero que os guste. ¡Gracias!**


	2. Cap 1: Muerte y Resurrección

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo. ****¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Muerte y Resurrección**

Desde el carruaje, Sherlock predijo en sus pensamientos que se avecinaba tormenta. La lluvia cesó minutos después de la llegada de Clarke, pero, las nubes grises sobre el cielo oscuro, indicaban al detective la próxima cargante lluvia eléctrica o incluso nevada. Una parte de él, sabía que se avecinaba otra tormenta aún peor: la que podía divisar en los ojos de Clarke. El policía tenía la vista perdida, casi inmerso en un profundo letargo de horror y sufrimiento. Holmes carraspeó su garganta, intentando atraer la atención del policía, pero éste ni siquiera se inmutó de ello.

Llegaron hasta su destino. El detective creía que sería algún horrible asesinato en algún tugurio londinense, pero, en realidad, su paradero era ni más ni menos, que una lujosa mansión en el barrio de Notting Hill. Sherlock apreció la silueta del inspector Lestrade con las manos apoyadas sobre una pared, intentando no caer al suelo, pareció haber vomitado un par de veces.

"Holmes." – saludó al detective con un aspecto cadavérico – "Ha llegado pronto."

"El deber me llama." – le sonrió – "¿Se encuentra bien, inspector?" – se interesó – "No tiene usted buena cara, debería quedarse fuera o estropeará la escena del crimen."

"Usted tiene el don de poner humor a situaciones_grotescas_, ¿no, Holmes?" – el inspector intentó reponer su fatiga, sin éxito.

"Cierto, inspector." – aceptó Sherlock – "No se preocupe, quédese aquí fuera."

El inspector secó el sudor frío de su frente con un pequeño pañuelo, Sherlock le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para que se tranquilizase. Pero aquello fue inútil, Lestrade se quedó con la mirada perdida un instante, pareciendo recordar algo, y volviendo a soltar un esputo blanquecino por su boca.

"Mejórese, amigo." – murmuró Sherlock – "Clarke." – el detective hizo una señal con la cabeza al policía para que le acompañase hasta la escena que había causado tanto estupor a todos los que la habían presenciado.

"_Era una familia adinerada, de eso no había duda."_ – pensó el detective, observando cada detalle de la casa. Lienzos de grandes artistas auténticos, mobiliario nuevo, suelos de mármol, etcétera. En uno de los típicos cuadros que se pintaban en la época, dónde se retrataban a los dueños de la casa, apreció a una pareja de unos treinta años de edad. El marido parecía unos años mayor que ella, y al contemplar más cuadros dónde eran retratos de sólo ambos de ellos, apreció que sería un matrimonio concertado por dotes nobiliarias y sin descendencia. Pero si algo le pareció revelador antes de llegar a la escena del crimen, era el vacío de la casa. ¿Dónde estaban las numerosas y mal organizadas tropas de policía que llevaba Lestrade para estos casos? ¿Y el forense? ¿El fotógrafo?

"Todo está muy…"

"¿Tranquilo?" – completó Clarke – "Sí, señor Holmes, todos los policías se han ido. El fotógrafo también, y el forense ni siquiera se ha presentado por lo que ha oído acerca de los dos asesinatos."

"¿Se han ido?" – preguntó Holmes, incrédulo.

"Sí, señor." – respondió Clarke con frialdad.

"Bueno, tú y yo somos los valientes." – bromeó, pero Clarke no hizo ningún amago de sonrisa o gracia.

Holmes pensó que el asunto debía ser muy serio, en la mayoría de los casos, ambos compartían sus bromas dentro del respeto a las víctimas. El policía guió a Sherlock hasta un salón. Sobre el suelo, estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, decapitado. Su cabeza no estaba en la escena del crimen, y ésta misma había sido sustituida por la cabeza de una cabra. Clarke bajó la mirada, evitando el contacto visual con el fiambre. Sin embargo, Holmes estuvo atento a cada detalle de la víctima. Por la complexión, se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, pero, confirmó la sospecha de la identidad de la víctima, por el pequeño anillo de su meñique, un blasón dorado inconfundible. El mismo hombre del cuadro que divisó antes también lo portaba.

"Es el dueño de la casa, ¿no es así?" – adivinó.

"Sí, identificado como…" – Clarke inspeccionó su pequeña libreta – "Identificado como el señor Thomas Howes." – tragó saliva – "Duque Thomas Howes." – corrigió.

"_No es un crimen por venganza, o por ajuste de cuentas, como es común en la mayoría de mis casos, ni siquiera es un choque entre familias. El asesino quiere decir algo, quiere simbolizar algo. Le gusta la puesta en escena."_ – pensó el detective sin apartar la vista de la cabeza de la cabra.

"Dijiste que eran dos asesinatos, ¿no es así?" – inquirió el detective.

"Sí. Acompáñeme."

Subieron por unas extensas escaleras, y Clarke se detuvo frente a las puertas del dormitorio principal. Holmes abrió la puerta, adentrándose en la habitación, pensando en qué iba a encontrarse. Clarke se quedó fuera.

"Le esperaré aquí fuera, señor Holmes." – en el tono sincero de las palabras de Clarke, se veía la intención de no volver a ver lo que había allá adentro.

Holmes se quedó petrificado, había visto miles de crímenes, pero ninguno tan frío y tan violento como éste. Vio el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer sobre la cama, había todo tipo de magulladuras y hematomas sobre todo su cuerpo, pero la causa de la muerte era más que obvia: su cabeza no estaba sobre sus hombros, se encontraba sustituida por la cabeza de una cabra. Dedujo al instante la identidad de la señora, vio el nombre escrito en la libreta de Clarke con una pequeña mirada de reojo en ella, al divisar el crimen del piso de abajo, era la esposa de la otra víctima: la duquesa Isabella Marie Howes.

Las intenciones del asesino, eran claras: quería comunicar algo. Holmes miró el cadáver de la mujer más de cerca, parecía maltratada por los golpes que había en su cuerpo. Vio un colgante muy revelador sobre su pecho, con el símbolo de una cruz. El detective relacionó al instante las motivaciones religiosas como causas del crimen. Miró a su alrededor, y en el suelo, frente al cadáver, había una familiar estrella de cinco puntas dibujada con sangre sobre la superficie. A su lado, una biblia, abierta por una página en concreto, tenía una frase señalada con una singular tinta china color índigo.

"_Si una joven se casa sin ser virgen, morirá apedreada por haber cometido una acción infame."_Deuteronomio 22:20, 21

El detective leyó la frase señalada con la tinta. Dedujo que sin duda, el asesino quería adoctrinar, incluso demostrar algo, quería castigar a sus víctimas por sus pecados, según dedujo Sherlock, y además, quería que sus crímenes fuesen descubiertos, pero, no su identidad.

"¡Clarke!" – Holmes nombró al policía.

"¿Puedo ayudarle, señor Holmes?" – dijo desde el exterior de la habitación.

"Intenta buscar cerca del cadáver de Thomas alguna biblia, o una página de ésta, lo que sea. Tiene que haber algo." – alzó la voz.

"Lo intentaré, ahora vuelvo." – escuchó al policía descender las escaleras.

Holmes, mientras tanto, siguió buscando más pistas. Pero, hasta ahora, sólo encontró las pistas que el asesino quiso que encontrase, y eran aquellas que le revelaban los motivos por los que había quitado la vida a ambas víctimas. Esperaba encontrar también alguna cita de la biblia junto al otro cuerpo. Sin duda, lo más revelador para él, es que no había ni una huella, ni un rastro, ni un índice de escapatoria del asesino, ni siquiera las armas con las que había realizado el crimen. El detective se frotó los ojos, frustrado, y suspiró con la mente repleta de preguntas.

Escuchó una conversación compuesta por familiares voces subiendo hacia el paradero dónde se encontraba. Alguien abrió la puerta, era Watson, o al menos, una versión de John Watson casi terrorífica, por haber sido avisado para asistir como forense a un crimen durante una buena sesión de sueño reconfortante.

"_Cielo santo_." – murmuró el doctor al comprobar la masacre.

"Sentimos molestarle, doctor Watson, pero no había otro médico que quisiera certificar la muerte." – dijo uno de los policías de Lestrade, que volvió a la escena tras avisar a Watson.

"Siempre es un placer verle, Watson." – sonrió el detective y se dieron un amistoso apretón de manos – "¿Opinión profesional?" – se refirió al cadáver.

"La causa de la muerte es más que obvia." – pronunció el doctor, achacando que la causa fue la clara decapitación – "Pero… estas heridas…" – observó las magulladuras de la mujer – "Parece que ha sido brutalmente…"

"Apedreada." – completó Holmes.

"Vaya, amigo, ¿desde cuándo le interesa el mundo de la medicina?"

"Le recuerdo que mis capacidades son meramente deductivas." – le recordó a su compañero, señalando a la biblia que yacía sobre el suelo.

"A nuestro hombre le gusta la puesta en escena." – comprobó el doctor.

"Si una joven se casa sin ser virgen, morirá apedreada por haber cometido una acción infame." – dijo Holmes, había memorizado el versículo.

"Es decir, que nuestro asesino adoctrina a sus víctimas." – dedujo Watson.

"Y no sólo eso, quiere que sus crímenes sean descubiertos, casi como una forma de avisar al mundo de que los castigos por no obedecer el régimen católico existen, como si se tratasen de los preceptos del siglo V." – suspiró Holmes – "_Ridículo_."

En ese mismo momento, el inspector Lestrade se adentró en la habitación. Tenía mucho mejor aspecto que cuando Holmes le vio hace un rato, ya lucía con más color en su semblante, y por supuesto, un aspecto más recuperado. Sostenía una arrugada y húmeda página de la biblia con su pañuelo de seda para no marcharse las manos. Tanto Holmes como Watson apreciaron el almizclado olor de la saliva que provenía de la página, ambos compartieron una mirada de asombro.

"Buscaba algo como _esto_ en el cadáver de Thomas, ¿no, Holmes? Clarke me lo dijo." – anunció el inspector – "Tiene unas frases señaladas con una especie de tinta azul."

Los compañeros leyeron el pasaje señalado:

"_El que maldiga a su padre o a su madre, morirá."_Éxodo, 21:17

"El asesino colocó la página en el interior de las fauces del animal." – completó el inspector – "He tenido que sacarla de la boca de la cabra."

"¿Seguro que no se encuentra mareado, inspector?" – se interesó Holmes por su salud en un tono humorístico, recordándole sus anteriores vómitos.

"¡No, Holmes!" – dijo el inspector con impaciencia.

"Creo que debería inspeccionar la boca de la cabra." – dijo Watson, algo asqueado, y se dirigió al cadáver de la mujer, dónde la cabeza de la cabra estaba sobre su cuello.

Con cuidado de no mancharse, aunque le fue inútil, sacó la página de su paradero, repleta en saliva, que con cuidado, desdobló para que no se rompiese, y de nuevo, había una frase marcada:

"_¡Sed sobrios y estad en guardia! Vuestro enemigo, el diablo, como león rugiente, da vueltas y busca a quién devorar."_ Pedro, 1º carta, 5:8

El doctor repitió la frase en voz alta, y todos los presentes la escucharon, atentos y a la vez horrorizados. Holmes resopló, y entendió el significado de todo el crimen en varios instantes… tardó unos segundos en exponer su teoría en voz alta, y las siguientes palabras que iba a pronunciar, sintió que pesaban como el acero.

"El simbolismo del crimen es un factor más que _clave_." – le recordó Watson.

"Es el culto al _diablo_, sin duda." – dijo uno de los policías, santiguándose para hacerse creer él mismo que el demonio no existía.

"Es cierto lo que dice, Holmes." – afirmó Watson – "Mire a la estrella de cinco puntas inscrita en una circunferencia, incluso mire cómo se burla de los preceptos bíblicos y no olvidemos que la figura del demonio se representa con la cabeza de una cabra."

Pero, aunque el detective pensó que había un atisbo de concordancia de su pensamiento con el resto de los presentes, negó con la cabeza, rechazando esa teoría.

"El diablo en este caso, es ni más ni menos que un león." – habló de forma metafórica, haciendo coincidir sus palabras con los fragmentos de la biblia que señaló el asesino – "Además, el diablo se representa con una cabra con cuernos, el símbolo de la soberbia y la virilidad. Estos animales tienen los cuernos cortados, actúan como _corderos_."

Los presentes enmudecieron con el monólogo del detective.

"Para el asesino, el diablo devora a todos aquellos que son católicos y no cumplen los preceptos de la religión. Las víctimas son sus presas, de ahí las cabezas de _cordero_."

"Interesante hipótesis, pero, ¿qué dices de la estrella de cinco puntas?" – habló Watson.

"No es una alusión al diablo… en parte."

"Explíquese, Holmes." – presionó Lestrade.

"La estrella que representa a esa deidad suele colocarse invertida, ésta estrella no se halla en tal posición." – el detective hizo una pausa – "El asesino alude al diablo, sin duda, pero esa estrella me parece más identificada con el uso de la magia negra." – dijo Sherlock.

Holmes dio unas vueltas por la habitación ordenando sus ideas, la mirada oscura del doctor pareció petrificarse cuando el recuerdo de un importante caso le cruzó la mente. Holmes y Watson captaron sus miradas.

"Sólo he visto un caso a lo largo de mi carrera… de una persona que ansiaba modificar los preceptos de la religión por otros preceptos de carácter satanista, ritualista e incluso, mágicos." – mencionó el detective – "Un asesino que quería hacerse con el poder de todo Londres, utilizando el miedo como el arma más poderosa."

La frente de Lestrade comenzó a perlarse de sudor, Clarke aún permanecía fuera de la habitación con las manos temblorosas, y el otro policía estaba con la mirada en otra parte, rezando a su dios en sus pensamientos. El asesino parecía haber utilizado muy bien su arma con la mayoría de los presentes.

"Mírense, señores." – dijo Holmes – "Todos sois sus víctimas, presas del miedo que quiere provocar a través de sus crímenes."

"Por eso quiere ser descubierto, pretende adoctrinarnos, hacernos creer que olvidamos la religión más extendida por todo el mundo… quiere cambiarla por el satanismo, quiere hacerse ésta vez con el poder del mundo." – añadió Watson.

Un silencio sepulcral se estableció en el ambiente antes de que Holmes pronunciase su conclusión final.

"Esto lleva la firma de Lord Blackwood." – alzó la voz.

"¡Es imposible!" – gritó Lestrade – "¡Murió durante el accidente en el puente, ahorcado por las cadenas! ¡Usted mismo fue testigo!"

"Todo indica a que ha sido Blackwood, y no ha realizado todo esto en _solitario_." – concluyó Watson, haciendo un mohín de culpa, aceptó la conclusión de Holmes, aunque de una forma brusca.

"¡No puede ser!" – insistió Lestrade.

"El _fénix_ ha resurgido de sus cenizas por segunda vez." – añadió Sherlock Holmes, incrédulo de que la magia podría llegar a existir de verdad. Se sintió como un hombre enlatado al descubrir otras posibilidades más allá de su máscara de lógica.

_Muerte y resurrección se le antojaron dos misterios imposibles de resolver._

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido? En el próximo capítulo se desvelará la identidad de mi OC. ¡Espero que os agrade! ¡Saludos desde España!**


	3. Cap 2: La Tercera Víctima

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Siguiente capítulo! ¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: La tercera víctima**

Pasaron pocos días hasta que se tuvo contacto con las familias de ambas víctimas. El detective recibió una carta con las confesiones de los familiares. Sus predicciones fueron acertadas. Por un lado, predijo que la muchacha seguramente al ser de una familia adinerada, tendría alguna aventura antes de su matrimonio, esa misma versión contó su madre a la policía. Esa confesión se correspondía con una de las frases de la biblia que el supuesto Blackwood puso como pista. Por otro lado, el duque Howes, se casó con la muchacha sin importar los rumores de que perdió su castidad, puesto que tuvo un enfrentamiento con su padre, y para no perder su fortuna, se vio obligado a casarse con Isabella. Holmes tenía en mente una situación similar. Tras todo ello, y con Lord Blackwood como principal sospechoso, sólo debían predecir quién sería la víctima siguiente.

"Fue una decisión acertada la de decirle a Lestrade que no comunicase a la prensa que nuestro principal sospechoso es Blackwood." – dijo Watson ojeando el periódico.

"Resulta revelador que Blackwood esté atacando de nuevo a políticos."

"No es revelador, amigo, es su _modus operandi_." – murmuró el doctor – "Si su objetivo es obtener poder, ¿Qué mejor forma de obtenerlo que asesinar a todos aquellos que lo tienen?"

"Además de buscar sus _debilidades_…" – afirmó Holmes, refiriéndose a la mujer del duque, quién fue víctima también.

Sherlock miró el periódico:

**¡Asesinato en Notting Hill!** – decía el titular en primera página.

Muerte del duque Howes y su esposa, según afirman los rumores, un ajuste de cuentas con la familia del propio Howes, quiénes tenían una afrenta de hace años. El funeral del influyente miembro del parlamento será mañana a las 9:00 horas.

El detective continuó leyendo la entrevista al inspector, que posaba en una foto junto a la casa de Notting Hill. _"Suerte que no permitió que ningún fotógrafo de prensa se colase en la escena del crimen, entonces el pánico se extendería como la pólvora…"_ – pensó el detective, mientras perdía su vista entre las líneas:

"Inspector Lestrade, ¿tienen algún sospechoso?"

"De momento aún no", así sostenía el inspector de policía, que lucía acompañado de sus hombres y el renombrado detective Sherlock Holmes. "Haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo, mis hombres están haciendo un trabajo ejemplar", sostuvo el detective, pero, ¿serán capaces de encontrar al asesino? Sherlock Holmes no fue visto en el distinguido barrio, y aún mantiene su apariencia fuera de los medios, en anonimato, fuentes externas sostienen que (…)

Sherlock Holmes dejó su lectura, cuando vio atravesar la puerta a la señora Hudson con una bandeja con pastas y té, para él y el doctor.

"Debo recordarles que a las seis, Lestrade requiere su visita a Scotland Yard." – conversó con Holmes – "El carruaje estará aquí en veinte minutos." – se fue.

"Lestrade no me ha mencionado nada, ¿sólo le requiere a usted?" – preguntó Watson algo molesto porque su presencia sea irrelevante.

"Sí, creo recordar que sólo me lo dijo a mí." – afirmó.

Watson soltó un ligero bufido que su compañero detectó al instante.

"Lástima, Watson, la vida de casado no le permite implicarse al cien por cien en los casos que investigamos." – se mofó cariñosamente de su amigo – "Cada día me alegro más de no estar casado, ¡el matrimonio es el final!" – mantuvo el tono de burla.

"¡Será _ingenuo_! ¿Sabe qué le digo? Disfrute de _su espléndido caso_, yo iré _a mi casa con mi esposa_." – hizo énfasis en las últimas palabras.

"Dele recuerdos a Mary." – se rió, y el doctor abandonó la habitación.

"¡Y usted al cadáver!" – así fue la despedida de Watson.

"Vendrá a la escena del crimen, lo sé, esperaré su presencia, amigo."

"¡Morirá solo, Holmes!" – dio un portazo.

Gladstone ladró a su dueño con advertencia, dirigiéndole una mirada culpable por la pequeña discusión con su compañero.

"No me mires así, Gladstone, ¡sólo he sido sincero!" – habló con el animal.

El bulldog le respondió con un ladrido, contradiciéndole. Pasada la hora del té, que compartió acompañado de la música de su violín, intentó restaurar sus ideas antes de emprender su viaje hacia Scotland Yard.

Las seis. Scotland Yard estaba hecha un caos, como siempre. Londinenses poniendo denuncias, papeleo por todas partes, ladrones de los tugurios en los calabozos… y eso por no hablar del despacho del inspector, tan caótico como la organización que tenía del cuerpo de policía.

"Ha llegado puntual, Holmes." – afirmó Lestrade firmando unos documentos.

"Como siempre."

"Pongámonos en marcha, un mendigo se ha puesto en contacto con nosotros, tenemos el paradero de la siguiente víctima." – comunicó el inspector.

Lestrade preparó un par de carruajes, Holmes le llamaba _inepto_ una y otra vez en sus pensamientos, no hacían falta tantos alguaciles para mirar la escena del crimen. De hecho, sólo destruían las pruebas con sus idas y venidas, o simplemente, estaban ahí para nada, para observar a un fiambre, literalmente.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, era una de las entradas al alcantarillado de Londres, las líneas subterráneas que dibujaban el mapa de la cuidad. Totalmente lo contrario al lujo de la mansión de Notting Hill. Otro grupo de unos tres policías se encontraba junto al testigo. Era un pobre vagabundo, un hombre mayor, tenía un hedor terrible por habitar en esas condiciones e incluso, dedujo el detective, pasar las noches en las alcantarillas. Sherlock le dio la mano educadamente al mendigo.

"¿Usted es…?" – le preguntó.

"Billy. Sólo Billy." – completó con una voz algo ronca.

Padecía alguna enfermedad pulmonar por el tono de su voz, y por la tos seca que se le escapaba, cuando el detective captó ambos aspectos, recordó a su compañero Watson. _"Testarudo Watson, todo sería más sencillo si estuviese aquí"_ – pensó para sí mismo, y le dijo al mendigo que le guiara hasta la escena del crimen. Un grupo de unos nueve guardias le seguía hasta el interior del alcantarillado. Sherlock se volvió, y todos los guardias se detuvieron. El detective les dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas:

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Una excursión?" – preguntó con ironía – "Sólo necesito a un par de hombres y al inspector, nada más, el resto, quedaos fuera si sois tan amables."

"Tú y… tú." – Lestrade seleccionó a Clarke y a otro alguacil joven.

Continuaron su expedición por las alcantarillas, el olor a podrido era casi insoportable, el detective se vio obligado a cubrir su nariz con un pañuelo. Y ahí se encontraba la escena del crimen, justo frente a ellos, tan violenta como Sherlock la había imaginado, el ambiente de encontrarse en las entrañas de Londres era tan terrorífico como macabro, sólo les separaba de la casi absoluta oscuridad, un regocijo de luz que se filtraba de dos rejillas en cada lado de las paredes, que indicaban la presencia del exterior. Pero, lo más sorprendente de aquella escena del crimen, era la mujer que se encontraba investigando el cadáver con un cierto desaire que al detective le pareció interesante.

"Señores…" – habló el anciano – "Esta dama insistió en entrar a la escena antes de que llegasen, dijo que trabajaba con Sherlock Holmes." – explicó.

"¿Conmigo?" – se sorprendió el detective.

La misteriosa dama se dio la vuelta, dejando ver su rostro. Holmes no la conocía, de eso no había duda alguna. Llevaba su cabello negro recogido en un extravagante tocado, su piel traslúcida contrastaba con el vestido negro que llevaba, también demasiado elegante para encontrarse en unas burdas alcantarillas. La mujer, cuya edad no pasaba de unos treinta y pocos años, clavó sus ojos color zafiro sobre los del detective.

"En realidad, yo reclamé su presencia para que nos ayudase a resolver el caso." – dijo Lestrade – "A partir de ahora será su compañera junto con la colaboración de Watson. – argumentó finalmente el inspector.

La misteriosa dama sonrió al detective amistosamente.

"Es un verdadero placer conocerle al fin, señor Holmes." – mencionó con voz sosegada.

"Veo que sabe de sobra quién soy, pero, desconozco su identidad, y no me gustan los _misterios_." – bromeó – "De hecho, prefiero resolverlos."

"En efecto." – aceptó – "Evangeline Crowley." – desveló su nombre.

Se dieron un apretón de manos. Holmes aprovechó para observar más detenidamente la escena del crimen. Ésta vez, la víctima era un hombre, sus ropas dejaban ver que era de las altas esferas de la sociedad. Para su sorpresa, la víctima tenía la cabeza en su sitio, pero sus brazos estaban cortados. La habían colocado en una postura sentada, con la espalda recta, casi como un poste. En cada uno de sus laterales dónde deberían ir los brazos, se le había clavado una barra de metal a cada lado. Cada barra sostenía un platillo a modo de balanza, y en cada platillo se encontraban la cabeza del duque Thomas y su esposa.

"Señores, será mejor que acompañen al amable Billy fuera de la escena." – sugirió la dama, y los hombres parecieron obedecerla sin objetar nada al respecto.

Ambos quedaron solos frente al cadáver. Holmes comenzó a recolectar sus hipótesis antes de desvelárselas a su nueva compañera. Pero, antes de eso, quería revelar otro tipo de misterios, y entre ellos se encontraba la identidad de la dama. El detective la estudió con la mirada varios segundos.

"Antes de que lo adivine, prefiero relatarle yo misma quién soy." – la dama tomó la iniciativa del diálogo.

"Bien, las damas primero, ¿no?" – bromeó – "¿Por qué la ha avisado el inspector? ¿Qué dotes son los suyos para filosofar junto a mi equipo en este caso?" – el detective hizo su pequeño interrogatorio.

Evangeline le sonrió, y luego torció su gesto.

"Soy psicóloga, señor Holmes." – reveló – "Especializada en un campo muy peculiar."

"Sorpréndame, señora."

"Mi especialidad es la parapsicología, las situaciones sobrenaturales o paranormales, los hechos sin explicación, además de ser experta en el mundo _del ocultismo_." – prosiguió en un tono que intrigó a Sherlock – "Sé que no cree en la magia, señor Holmes, pero, déjeme continuar este caso, y le aseguro que entenderá que existen realidades que el ser humano no se atreve a explicar… por el mero hecho de descubrir si son _ciertas_."

Mantuvieron una mirada indescifrable, y Sherlock no pareció aprobar del todo las intenciones de la dama. El detective miró a aquellos celestes y nítidos ojos, casi tan transparentes como el agua, pero que escondían más secretos de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista.

"Agradezco su empeño, pero no soy partidario de la idea de la magia." – la rebatió – "Además, no hace falta que me relate cuáles son sus estudios, lo habría _adivinado_." – dijo con un profundo desaire de inteligencia.

"¿Ah, sí? Pues siga adivinando, esta vez no le ofreceré ninguna pista."

"Bien…"

Sherlock la estudió con la mirada varios segundos, ella permaneció casi inmóvil. Justo cuando el detective tenía un monólogo factible, comenzó a hablar:

"Eres huérfana."

Ella asintió, expectante por las siguientes deducciones de Sherlock.

"El guardapelo que cuelga de tu cuello era un regalo muy común a principios de nuestra actual época victoriana durante los funerales." – afirmó el detective – "Alguno de tus familiares más cercanos te lo regalaría para que llevases siempre contigo a tus difuntos padres, aunque eso significase llevar dos pequeñas fotografías de cada uno escondidas bajo un medallón." – hizo un pausa – "Por ese mismo hecho de inmadurez, también deduzco que tus padres murieron cuando eras apenas una chiquilla."

Holmes apreció el guardapelo plateado que colgaba de su cuello, situado en el recatado escote de su atuendo, con el fin de encontrar más respuestas. También apreció la carpeta que la dama tenía bajo su brazo, repleta de papeles y esquemas bien organizados, se veía sobresalir de la carpeta una pluma con un blasón, un escudo que Holmes reconoció al instante.

"Cadena de plata, medallón de platino y una gema auténtica en su centro." – describió el guardapelo de la dama – "Provienes de un apellido poco conocido, pero tu familia es de las altas esferas de la sociedad londinense. Aunque, tu acento al hablar se ve mezclado ligeramente con algo de alemán, a veces se os mezcla una vibrante erre que no es para nada inglesa." – sonrió Holmes con astucia.

"Brillante deducción."

"_Ahora_… conozco que ha pasado su adolescencia y parte de su juventud en un país extranjero, el Reino de Prusia, por ello tiene ese acento apenas perceptible. La carpeta que lleva bajo el brazo: ordenada, pulcra, pueden entreverse caligrafías ligeras propias de casi un prodigio, lo que me revela que ha sido universitaria." – hizo un mohín – "Aunque, _eso_, ya me lo ha confesado. Por último, el ligero blasón que tiene vuestra pluma, es el escudo inconfundible de alguna prestigiosa universidad alemana, un objeto que sólo llevan los profesores o rectores de la universidad, alguno de los catedráticos le regalaría esa pluma como admiración por sus talentos."

La psicóloga rió de forma amable con las curiosas adivinaciones de Sherlock.

"Finalmente, atando los cabos sueltos, e interpretando que la imagen del blasón es de la _Universidad Luiso-Maximiliana de Múnich_, y tras eso, y por la forma en la que me está mirando… veo que se encuentra en la vanguardia de los estudios de Sigmund Freud, puesto que está practicando conmigo la teoría del psicoanálisis." – adivinó – "¡_Voilá_, señorita Crowley, ya conozco que es psicóloga!"

"Excelente, señor Holmes, el único detalle que se le olvida es que yo también sé que vuestro principal sospechoso es Blackwood."

"Lestrade." – resopló el detective.

"Él mismo me informó de ello, me insistió encarecidamente en que participase en el caso, y allá donde algo trate de magia, o hechos inexplicables, yo estoy a la vanguardia, ¿no es así, señor Holmes?"

"Sí." – afirmó del detective, con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El carraspeo de garganta de alguien familiar interrumpió la conversación de Evangeline y Sherlock. Se giraron para ver de quién se trataba, y era Watson con la compañía de Lestrade, Clarke y otro policía.

"Gracias por venir, compañero, sabía que lo harías." – ironizó Holmes.

"De nada." – dijo con aún un pequeño enfado – "John Watson." – se presentó a la dama.

"Evangeline Crowley."

Tras una vaga conversación en la que ella explicó por qué les ayudaría en el caso, John pareció convencido de los talentos de la dama. Holmes parecía no tener confianza en ella, como si algo le dijera que escondía un secreto imperceptible. Pero, el instinto masculino hablaba por él, y su propia hombría le había enseñado a no confiar en las mujeres tan fácilmente. Tenía el claro ejemplo de Irene Adler, y cómo cada vez que sucumbió a sus encantos, salió perjudicado.

Ciertas imágenes de Adler viajaron por su mente, imágenes e incluso sonidos, que decidió borrar justo al instante. "_La mujer_…" pensó para sí mismo. Y volvió a centrar la atención en el caso.

"La causa de su muerte fue el desangrado." – el doctor comenzó a investigar el aspecto post-mórtem de la víctima tras la pequeña charla.

El doctor abrió la boca de la víctima, ayudándose de los recuerdos y el modus operandi del asesino. Dentro de ella, encontró otra página de la biblia, la desdobló con cuidado y descubrió las palabras marcadas de tinta azul:

"_Así ha dicho Jehová: Haced juicio y justicia, y librad al oprimido de la mano del opresor, y no engañéis ni robéis al extranjero, ni al huérfano ni a la viuda, ni derraméis sangre inocente en este lugar."_ Jeremías 22:3

Se pasaron la hoja unos a otros para leer el mensaje oculto tras las palabras e intentar buscar significado.

"El ritual de introducir ciertos objetos en la boca, indica que el asesino es un profundo psicópata, es como la forma de _hacerles tragar_ su propio _credo_." – explicó la psicóloga – "En este caso, un anticuado credo católico."

Sherlock descubrió por sus palabras que la dama no era creyente, creía en otras cosas, pero no en la religión católica.

"¿Algún comentario, Holmes?" – se interesó Watson.

"Sin duda, el símbolo del cadáver es el de la justicia." – afirmó el detective.

"Intenta crear la figura de una _balanza_ con el torso de la víctima." – dijo Evangeline – "La justicia se simboliza con la balanza, con esto se corresponde la primera frase: _haced juicio y justicia_."

"_Librad al oprimido de las manos del opresor."_ – Lestrade enunció la siguiente frase.

"Sin duda el oprimido es…"

"Su nombre es Abelard von Arnim-Boitzenburg." – interrumpió Clarke a Holmes – "Le identificamos hará unas horas. Disculpen la tardanza al comunicárselo."

"El político alemán." – dijeron Evangeline y Sherlock casi al unísono.

"Abelard es un político de origen alemán, que trabajaba en el Tribunal Penal de Inglaterra y Gales como juez, era muy criticado por sus compañeros ingleses por estar de acuerdo con las ideas del reciente marxismo." – explicó Sherlock – "Eso le convierte en el _oprimido_, y eso nos guía a que la siguiente víctima será el _opresor_."

"¡Exacto! La única forma de librarle del opresor es matándole, tal y como dice la frase." – aclaró Evangeline.

"Eso también le convierte en el extranjero." – añadió Watson – "La siguiente frase es: _no engañéis ni robéis al extranjero_."

"Bien, Watson. Es una coincidencia curiosa, y también una pista, si pronto descubrimos quién haya podido molestar la vida de Abelard de cualquier forma, podrá ser nuestro candidato al opresor, la siguiente víctima." – murmuró Sherlock.

"Así podremos evitar el próximo asesinato." – dijo Lestrade, aliviado.

"_Prosigamos…_" – incitó Holmes.

"La siguiente frase es: _ni al huérfano ni a la viuda_." – leyó la dama.

Sherlock señaló a ambas cabezas colocadas a cada lado de la balanza que sujetaba el putrefacto cadáver. Las palabras cada vez cobraban más sentido.

"El duque Thomas estaba casi en guerra con toda su familia, como si para él estuviesen muertos, eso le convierte en el _huérfano_." – dedujo del detective – "Según la hora de la muerte que predijo Watson, el duque murió antes que la duquesa Isabella, eso la convierte en la _viuda_."

"Aunque por poco tiempo." – bromeó Watson.

"Evangeline, querida, ¿podrías anunciarnos la última frase?" – inquirió Holmes.

"_Ni derraméis sangre inocente en este lugar_."

Se hizo un pensativo silencio durante varios instantes, y Holmes se dirigió hacia el pequeño regocijo de la alcantarilla por dónde se colaba la luz. Alzó la vista para mirar el exterior y reconoció una familiar calzada, además de la silueta de un relevante edificio muy cerca de sus posiciones.

"La sangre _se ha derramado_ en el lugar, eso explica la oposición a los preceptos religiosos por parte de Blackwood." – Evangeline dio su veredicto – "Pero, ¿qué quiere decir con `_este lugar´_, qué tiene de sagrado o de especial una alcantarilla?" – preguntó en voz alta.

"Nada de especial." – Holmes contestó.

Se aproximó hacia ella, con un gesto triunfante al haber descubierto el significado tras las citas bíblicas.

"Lo especial es lo que se encuentra justo sobre ella, sobre nosotros." – Holmes miró por el regocijo de luz, y todos comprobaron la presencia del mismo edificio – "El lugar es el Tribunal Penal de Inglaterra y Gales, el Old Bailey, _damas y caballeros_." – terminó Holmes.

"Ahí tendrá lugar el próximo asesinato." – adivinó Watson.

"¡Debemos _detenerlo_ antes de que sea demasiado tarde…!" – exclamó la señorita Crowley.

Pero, la pregunta es… ¿_lo conseguirán_?

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Intentaré subir el próximo lo antes posible, mi OC es físicamente como Eva Green en Penny Dreadful, ¡os recomiendo mucho esa serie! ¡Un beso!**


	4. Cap 3: ¿Magia o Ciencia?

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! ¡Tercer capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: ¿Magia o Ciencia?**

Sherlock esprintó hasta sentir cómo ardían sus pulmones. Parecía una de esas pesadillas en las que tienes que correr y correr, llegar a ese destino infranqueable antes de que sea demasiado tarde. En este caso, él mismo pensó que daría lo que fuese porque todo esto fuera un sueño en vez de la realidad. Pero, la realidad le azotó en el mismo instante en que entró en el Old Bailey. Los gritos se esparcieron como la pólvora por el lugar, estallando en molestos sonidos de terror…

"Demasiado tarde." – se dijo a sí mismo.

Un hombre colgaba del techo a base de una cuerda atada en su cuello. Sus brazos estaban cortados, la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo, y él sufría espasmos de dolor con gritos desgarradores. Blackwood andaba cerca, acababa de atacarle. Sherlock y Watson compartieron una mirada plagada de frialdad.

"No podemos hacer nada por salvarle." – mencionó el doctor, viendo cómo la falta de sangre provocaría su muerte en cuestión de segundos.

Sherlock se preguntó: _"¿Para qué quiere el asesino los brazos de las dos últimas víctimas? ¿Algún tipo de magia ritualista?"_ Entonces, gritó en su interior: _"¡La sangre!"_ El detective subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la última planta del edificio, desde dónde el asesino colgó a la víctima, y apreció las gotas de sangre en el suelo de mármol del lugar. Siguió el rastro de la sangre, sin duda, Blackwood se había llevado los brazos del cadáver. El rastro le condujo hasta una ventana que yacía abierta, y Holmes no pensó dos veces el hecho de saltar al tejado contiguo. Justo unos metros frente a él, un hombre encapuchado con una túnica negra escapaba de la escena del crimen. Cuando éste se percató de los pasos de Sherlock, se detuvo y se giró para observarle. Era Blackwood.

Holmes se quedó sin aliento.

"Una vez le dije que endureciera la mente, Holmes." – sonrió sádicamente.

"Lo recuerdo, y tras eso, descubrí cada uno de tus trucos." – el detective le retó – "Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que vuelva a demostrar que sois un farsante."

El detective comprobó que el asesino cargaba con una bolsa de cuero desde dónde la sangre chorreaba. Él se quitó la capucha, dejando ver su rostro. Holmes no apreció truco alguno, ¡era él! Su voz parecía algo más grave de lo que recordaba, pero todo en él era idéntico. Sherlock aparentemente se rindió, creyó que algo se le escapaba…

"Está equivocado, señor Holmes." – Blackwood rió.

Antes de que Sherlock pudiese responder, sintió un duro golpe en su nuca. Cayó al suelo al instante, apenas consciente. Abrió los ojos intentando buscar una imagen nítida de su agresor, y vio la silueta de otro muchacho. Enjuto, alto y vestido con una túnica roja, la capucha cubría su cabeza. La parte del rostro que tenía al descubierto estaba oculta tras una máscara que parecía tener la forma de las fauces de un león. Aunque su rostro estaba escondido, Holmes pudo sentir cómo el muchacho sonreía con satisfacción, el detective se percató de que el muchacho de la máscara llevaba un cetro en su mano, el objeto con el que le había atacado.

Blackwood se acercó al cuerpo rendido de Sherlock, y dejó un pequeño papel escrito entre los labios del detective, manteniendo el ritual que seguía con todas sus víctimas. Antes de perder por completo el conocimiento, Holmes vio que el hombre de rojo tenía anillos en los tres primeros dedos de su mano derecha. Cada uno con el número seis, lo que resultaba en: 666.

"Siento comunicarle, viejo amigo… que esta vez sólo el mago conoce sus _trucos_." – le susurró Blackwood.

Sherlock intentó hablar, pero le resultó imposible.

"No se preocupe, señor Holmes, necesitará un buen descanso después de su lesión." – dijo el muchacho de la máscara – "Nos veremos en el solsticio de invierno."

El desconocido volvió a atizarle un golpe en la cabeza con el cetro, y aquello dejó definitivamente sin conocimiento a Sherlock. Ambos se dieron a la fuga justo antes de que el equipo de Holmes llegase. Sólo Watson y Evangeline se atrevieron a cruzar el tejado para ayudarle.

Watson abrió los párpados del detective, pero su iris no respondió ante el cambio de luz. Estaba totalmente inconsciente. El doctor apreció la inmediata contusión en su nuca y la herida sobre su frente. Guardó el trozo de papel que Blackwood dejó en manos de Holmes, y decidió esperar a que Sherlock despertara para resolver las siguientes pistas. Como siempre, Blackwood había sido fiel a su modus operandi, y en la boca de la víctima también dejó otra página de la biblia marcada por tinta azul.

"¿Cómo está, doctor?" – la señorita Crowley se preocupó.

"Sólo son heridas superficiales, debe guardar reposo." – afirmó Watson – "Llévenlo a la parte trasera del carruaje." – dijo a los policías de Lestrade.

El inspector Lestrade y sus hombres estaban literalmente escondidos tras la ventana por miedo si el temido Blackwood andaba cerca. Cuando Lestrade comprobó que no había peligro y que su "amigo" Holmes estaba vivo, dio unas tartamudas órdenes a sus hombres:

"¡No se comporten como unas miedicas!" – exclamó – "¡Ayuden al doctor Watson!"

Un grupo de cuatro guardias cargó el cuerpo de Holmes hasta uno de los carruajes.

"¿Va a acompañarnos, señorita Crowley?" – preguntó John educadamente.

"Por supuesto."

Un silencio sepulcral inundaba el interior del carruaje, un silencio roto por el apresurado paso de los caballos sobre la calzada. Watson y Crowley tenían la mirada perdida, ambos intentaban olvidar todo aquello que habían visto… pero, resultaba imposible. El propósito del enfermizo Blackwood era sádico, para él y su secta, todas esas muertes eran sacrificios. Pero… ni John ni Evangeline sabían aquello que Holmes había visto con sus propios ojos: que Blackwood, definitivamente, estaba vivo. Y era _real_.

La llegada al 221B de Baker Street estuvo acompañada por los alaridos nerviosos de la señora Hudson, e incluso los ladridos del pequeño Gladstone:

"¡Doctor! ¿Qué ha ocurrido?" – preguntó la señora mientras llevaban el cuerpo de Sherlock hasta su habitación.

"Un pequeño incidente, no se preocupe. Está bien." – Watson la tranquilizó.

"¡Oh! ¡Buscaré su maletín, doctor! ¡Desde luego, Sherlock Holmes no tiene remedio!"

La mujer fue a buscar el maletín mientras Evangeline y Watson acomodaron a Holmes sobre su cama.

"Su respiración ha disminuido un poco." – murmuró la dama.

"¿Quién le habrá atacado?" – se preguntó Watson en voz alta.

Evangeline se encogió de hombros, indecisa. La señora Hudson llegó a la habitación con el maletín de medicinas del doctor, y se percató de que no se había presentado a la nueva visitante con el apresurado incidente.

"Vaya, discúlpeme señorita, ¿usted es?"

"Evangeline Crowley, colaboradora del caso." – se presentó.

"Oh, la compadezco." – bromeó – "Tenga, doctor." – le tendió el maletín.

Watson se limitó a limpiar la sangre de las heridas y aplicar los ungüentos necesarios para que sanasen con prontitud. Suerte que sólo se trataban de heridas superficiales, y el doctor dedujo que Holmes había sido golpeado por algún tipo de bastón. Tras eso, el doctor vendó las heridas. Sólo quedaba esperar a que despertase.

Sherlock durmió por horas, casi por medio día. Cuando despertó, se encontró como primera imagen a los nítidos ojos azules de Evangeline. Por un segundo, pensó que eran los _de la mujer_, y no supo encontrar respuesta al porqué sintió decepción al ver que se trataba de ella quién acariciaba su frente con una toalla empapada en agua tibia. Irene Adler… pero ese pensamiento le horrorizó en vez de agradarle, no quería ver a esa mujer ni en pinturas.

"¿Mejor, señor Holmes?" – inquirió la dama en una voz dulce – "Se ha despertado en buen momento, es la hora del té."

"¿Cuánto…? ¿Cuánto he dormido?" – preguntó con un tartamudeo.

"Casi un día." – respondió el doctor.

Sherlock se incorporó, sonrió al comprobar que los ojos de la dama continuaban observándole. Ella acarició de nuevo su frente con el paño empapado en agua, intentando que recuperase sus sentidos cognitivos.

"He despertado con mejores vistas con las que me desmayé." – se insinuó el detective – "Eso es un consuelo." – rió.

"Señor Holmes, aún no está lúcido." – se sonrojó.

"Oh, señorita Crowley, sí que lo estoy." – la contradijo – "Lo suficiente lúcido para decir que está _muy hermosa_." – el detective hizo una pausa, estudiando su rostro – "¿Se ha maquillado las mejillas o ese rubor es natural?"

"Gracias." – ella sonrió amablemente con su cumplido – "Y es un sonrojo natural."

John carraspeó la garganta, no supo por qué en ese momento se sentía molesto. Algo en él le decía que debía interrumpir aquella charla. ¿Desde cuándo su compañero se había convertido en un Casanova? _"Desde luego ese golpe en la cabeza le ha afectado"_ – John se respondió a sí mismo.

El detective se levantó y jugueteó con el arco de su violín.

"¿Va a seguir seduciendo a la señorita Crowley o avanzamos con el caso?" – el tono de voz de Watson se volvió áspero.

"Evangeline, ¿se siente incómoda por que le haya realizado un cumplido?"

"En absoluto, Sherlock." – respondió firmemente.

"Debo aclarar que ha sido un cumplido sincero." – le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

Watson suspiró con molestia.

"¡Ajá! ¡Ya entiendo, Watson!" – le señaló con el arco del violín – "¿Está celoso?"

"Pero… ¿qué?" – intentó disimular con una mirada confusa – "¡Quíteme eso de la cara!" – se refirió al arco.

"No está en su cara, sino en mi mano." – respondió Holmes tranquilamente.

"¡Quíteme de la cara lo que tiene en la mano!" – exclamó el doctor.

"¿Leche o limón?" – la dama interrumpió su infantil discusión para servir el té.

Sherlock y John compartieron una mirada indescifrable.

"Permítame, yo serviré el té." – respondió John cortésmente.

"Bien, señores." – Evangeline retomó otro tema de conversación – "Esto se merece más nuestra atención."

La dama mostró al detective las nuevas pistas que hallaron en la escena del crimen: una fue hallada en la boca de la víctima, y la otra, junto al mismo detective.

"¿Qué recuerda, Holmes?" – Watson se refirió al repentino ataque.

"Sé que vi a Blackwood, era él y estaba allí." – la voz de Sherlock se volvió intrigante – "Este caso se escapa de mis explicaciones…" – murmuró con resignación – "Pero, él no me atacó. Aquel que lo hizo era otra persona, un muchacho, llevaba una túnica roja con una capucha. Una máscara con las fauces de un león y un cetro… también había otro detalle más pero no consigo recordarlo." – apretó los párpados, para que su cansada mente intentase hacer un esfuerzo.

"No fuerce la memoria, Holmes." – le ordenó su compañero – "El muchacho que dices es astuto, te ha golpeado la cabeza para provocarte amnesia."

"Entonces, Blackwood no va en solitario." – afirmó Evangeline.

Sherlock asintió.

"¿Y qué me dices de esto?" – le mostró al detective la página de la biblia que se hallaba en el cadáver.

"_De nuevo, el diablo lo llevó a un monte muy alto, le mostró todos los reinos del mundo y su esplendor, y le dijo: Todo esto te daré si te pones de rodillas y me adoras."_ Mateo 4, 8-9

Los presentes interiorizaron los versículos, leyéndolos para sí mismos. Sherlock se frotó las sienes, y un agudo dolor de cabeza comenzó a apoderarse de él. Pero, su ambicioso yo interior no hacía caso al dolor físico, su mayor dolor era no poder resolver un crimen, y debía sacar alguna conclusión.

"Sabemos que la víctima era un influyente miembro del parlamento, alguien que no soportaba a Abelard, nuestra víctima anterior, el político alemán." – recordó Sherlock.

"Creo que Blackwood intentaba comprar al político." – insinuó Watson.

"Exacto." – afirmó Holmes.

"Era el opresor porque se trataba de un político corrupto." – añadió la dama.

"Blackwood quería sobornar al político para que éste implantase en Londres sus ideas…" – el detective se puso de pie, dando vueltas por el habitáculo – "¡Coincide con el versículo!" – exclamó.

"Lord Blackwood condujo al político hasta la azotea del edificio,_el diablo le llevó a un monte muy alto…_ y le dio alguna oferta que él no podía rechazar… _todo esto te daré si te pones de rodillas y me adoras…_" – John hizo coincidir las hipótesis con los versículos de la biblia.

"Eso significa que él rechazó su oferta, por eso le mató." – finalizó Sherlock.

Se hizo un silencio, dónde los presentes dieron un sorbo a sus respectivas tazas de té, incluso Gladstone se sumó al silencio con un pensativo gruñido. Ninguno de ellos se había enfrentado a unos crímenes tan complejos y a la vez tan depravados, muertes con propósitos tan oscuros… que ni siquiera pueden explicarse.

"Tenemos cuatro víctimas… y la quinta se producirá en el solsticio de invierno." – dijo Holmes – "Acabo de recordar lo que mencionó el muchacho de la máscara."

"Aún falta otra pista, señor Holmes, y ésta la dejó Blackwood con usted." – la dama le mostró un pequeño trozo de papel. Parecía quemado en sus bordes, y con la singular tinta azul que utilizaban para marcar las palabras de la biblia, estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"_Domitius Caesar Legatos Xti Violenter Interfecit."_

"No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que significa." – suspiró Sherlock, frustrado.

"Es latín, pero es una inscripción romana sin ningún sentido." – comprobó el doctor.

"Al menos, no guarda relación alguna con este caso." – completó Evangeline.

El detective observó el atareado paisaje londinense desde la ventana, y el gran imperio industrial de la ciudad. Observó su propio reflejo en el cristal, su mirada celeste se había plagado de unas ojeras color malva. Sin duda, este caso se había convertido en una pesadilla… Sintió que todo estaba volviéndose demasiado complejo, había visto morir a Blackwood, y hace un día, le ha vuelto a ver vivo. Además… algo estaba comenzando a confundirle, sabía que eran sus sentimientos, pero, lo que no sabía era por quién.

"No existe misterio alguno que yo no pueda resolver." – se dijo para sí mismo, convencido, pero en su interior sabía que mentía.

Sherlock Holmes sintió que fuese lo que fuese, _magia o ciencia_, algo se le escapaba.

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Dejad reviews!**


End file.
